Eduard Perceval Spriggs
Biography Lord Eduard Perceval Spriggs, Fifth Earl of Hattley, was born in Grand Enaj, Sivad, on 5 April 2980, the only son of Lord Gerald Richard Spriggs, Fourth Earl of Hattley, and Lady Sophia Anne Spriggs (nee Coulter). After the deaths of his parents in a shuttle accident whilst on holiday to Deserata, Eduard was brought up by his paternal aunt and only surviving relative, Lady Agnes Victoria Spriggs. Eduard is married to Lady Katherine Elizabeth "Kitty" Spriggs (nee Houghton), daughter of Lord Mortimer Herald Houghton, Third Baron of Sauderfield, Rear Admiral (Ret.), Knight of the King's Horse, and Member of the Council of Peers. He is father to three children: Lord Richard Francis Houghton Spriggs, Apparent Sixth Earl of Hattley (b. 3005.03.26); Lady Anne Victoria Spriggs (b. 3006.05.30); and Lord Eduard Perceval Spriggs II (b. 3007.11.21). Education She enrolled him in St. George’s Boys Preparatory School, a stalwart Sivadian pedagogical institution since its founding in 2815. He was a precocious pupil, fond of sport and games, whose quick aptitude to learn outpaced the other boys and lead to boredom and the occasional rambunctiousness. He won honours at St. George's, and was on the Dean's List. Lord Spriggs attended the University of Enaj, studying Philosophy, Economics, and Politics. Upon graduation, he was expected to take his hereditary seat in the Council of Peers; however, he declined in favour of enrolling in the Royal Naval Academy out of the desire to “do something patriotic and practical.” His exceptional academic qualificiations, as well as his high political and military connections, would see him quickly advance through the officer ranks of the Royal Naval Service. Society Lord Spriggs is of the very best social circle in Sivadian society. His family has been a distinguished pillar of sobriety, respectability, rank and privilege on Sivad and in her colonies for generations. He owns one of the wealthiest fortunes in Grand Enaj, Sivad, originating from the great fortune of the industrialist Lord Gerhard Perceval Richard Spriggs, First Earl of Hattley, a magnate in the polydenum trade. Eduard is a member of the Church of Sivad, and firmly believes that faith in God, and loyalty to the King, are patriotic obligations of all Sivadian citizens. Of course, as an officer, he has no public political allegiances, but is nonetheless a staunch Monarchist and Blue Tory Conservative. He is also a noted amateur sailing champion competing in the Osprey Harbour Cup regatta. His sportsmanship and athletic accomplishments have made him well-known, and received extended publicity in the Sivadian media community. He officially holds a seat on the Council of Peers but, due to his military responsibilites, occupies it in abstentia abstaining from voting on any legislation. Naval Service After graduating from the Academy, he was assigned the full commission of Third Lieutenant and stationed aboard the HMS Indefatigable. He served aboard the HMS Admiral Nelson, a Third-of-the-Line training frigate, and shortly served with distinction aboard the HMS Puma, prior to his graduation from the Academy in September 3003, and his assignment to active duty. He was the cause of a diplomatic gaff with the Il'stagonians shortly after his assignment to the HMS Indefatigable, inadvertantly offending the alien species when they pro-offered Second Lieutenant Barnabas Rodden a Ts'zuka, a creature proported to be a delicacy amongst their race with every resemblance to a household cat with the exception of its lack of ears and tail, and a pug-like face. The incident threatened to ruin relations with the Il'stagonians except ties were smoothed by the efforts of the Foreign Secretary's Office. At the time of the Phyrrian Invasion, official records have Lord Spriggs listed as the Second Lieutenant on board the HMS Regreb Bay at the Battle of Waldheim. With the substantial losses incurred to the Royal Navy, Spriggs was ordered to command the HMS Harbringer to relieve the newly promoted Admiral Richard Valerian Hazard. His shuttle was lost in an unexplained accident en route to the assignment, and Lord Spriggs presumed killed with his escort of officers, marines, and Specialists. Service Record Badges Category:Classic Sivadians category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People